As a device to form a reference plane in wide range, a rotary laser device has been known, which is used to project a laser beam in rotary irradiation. A surveying system has been known, where a photodetector is installed on a working machine, and civil engineering operation such as ground leveling is carried out by detecting the laser reference planes by the photodetector.
In the working operation by using the working machine, e.g. in the ground leveling operation using the working machine such as a bulldozer, a working area may be extended to a wider area, and the working area may not be covered by the reference plane, which is formed by a single rotary laser device. In such case, the laser reference planes are formed in wider range by using two or three or even more rotary laser devices.
In case a plurality of the laser reference planes are formed by using a plurality of rotary laser devices, a portion where the laser reference planes are overlapped on each other may not necessarily be overlapped on the same plane because of individual difference of each rotary laser device and also because of the influence from environmental changes, such as temperature changes, etc.
Further, when the rotary laser devices are installed and the photodetectors are disposed on the working machine, and also when civil engineering work is carried out based on the laser reference planes, it may take relatively long time, e.g. from morning to the evening. Also, air temperature change may vary widely, and the rotary laser device may be influenced by the air temperature change. For instance, changes may occur in projecting direction of the laser beams in case where rotation axis of the rotating mechanism is tilted due to temperature change or in other cases. Further, posture of installation of the rotary laser device may be changed due to vibration, etc. These changes appear as time-varying positional changes of the laser reference planes. As a result, the laser reference plane, which should be originally horizontal, may have tilting components.
Therefore, positional deviation is caused in height direction between a plurality of laser reference planes. When the laser reference planes, which are used as the reference for the operation, are changed, a bump may occur. It is not desirable to form the bump at a position, which should be originally in form of a plane. In the past, operation has been performed to smoothen and make the bump even according to an operator's judgement.
To solve the above problems, it is an object of the present invention to provide a surveying system and a laser reference plane smoothing method in a surveying system, by which it is possible to eliminate the bump at a portion of border between the laser reference planes when a plurality of laser reference planes are formed.